The Kiss
by MobBob
Summary: Request from awford27. Skye and May are on a mission and May has to stop Skye from blowing their cover.


Skye's heart was racing. Currently, she and May were sitting at the back of an Italian Café, spying on two HYDRA agents who were meeting an arms dealer. The three of them were taking over what looked like a black. While this might be a regular Tuesday for May, Skye did not have the same nerves of steel.

"Calm down," said May.

"How can I?" said Skye. She looked at the two agents. "What if they see us?"

"They will if you keep acting like that," said May. "Calm down."

"Easy for you to say," said Skye. "You've probably done this hundreds of times."

"If you don't want to get caught, why did you wear that dress?" May pointed to the red dress Skye was wearing. "You don't think that'll get their attention?"

"I thought it would be a nice distraction," said Skye.

"You thought right," said May. "Where'd you get it anyway?"

"I don't remember," said Skye. "I might have bought it."

"You might have bought it?" May raised her eyebrow. "So there's a chance you stole it?"

"No," said Skye. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing," said May. "Just something to take your mind off things."

Skye looked back at the two agents. "Okay, they're leaving."

"I see that." May whispered into her headset. "They've got the package and they should be headed you're way."

Skye was sweating bullets. "They're coming this way."

"I know," said May. "Just calm down and they won't see us."

"I can't," said Skye. "They're looking right at-"

May grabbed Skye by the shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips. Skye began to squirm, but May held her still. She whispered into Skye's ear. "Just follow my lead."

"Okay." Skye whispered back. She wrapped her arms around May's waist and let out a few fake moans. Skye tried to make them sound convincing, but they ended up sounding loud. Eventually a waiter had come by to ask them to stop.

"We were done anyway." May got up. "Come on Skye. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Skye went to May's room. She was still wearing her red dress when she knocked on the door. "Come in," said May.<p>

Skye walked in to see May laying on her bed. She was wearing a black nightie. Skye snuck a few looks at her. "Hey May, so about the mission?"

"What about it?" May got up.

"Well...you know," said Skye. "That part where you kissed me."

"Right," said May. "You were endangering the mission and I had to do something to save it."

"Yeah, I get that," said Skye. "It's just I figured we should talk about it."

"I understand," said May.

"So I guess we're all on the same page." Skye headed for the door.

"So that's all you wanted?" said May.

Skye turned around. "Yeah, that's it."

"Really?" said May.

"Yes really," said Skye.

"Well, I figured you wanted something else," said May.

"What are you talking about?" said Skye.

May rolled her eyes. "You know you were pretty convincing back at the Café."

"Thanks," said Skye.

"Almost as if you weren't acting," said May.

"Well...I was...I was...um." Skye began to sweat. "Thanks, but I think you're getting the wrong idea."

"Am I?" May put her arms around Skye. "You're still wearing that dress from before."

"I haven't had time to change," said Skye.

"Look Skye, you don't have to pretend for me," said May. "I'm actually into that kind of stuff."

"Really?" said Skye.

"Yes really." May slipped out of her nightie, exposing her breasts.

"Oh my god," said Skye.

"You like what you see?" said May.

"I...I," said Skye. "Yeah, actually."

"Come and get it then." May dropped to her bed.

Skye took off her dress and began to remove May's panties. She fumbled a bit. Skye's heart raced. How could it not. She had been fantasizing about this moment for months and now it was actually happening. Skye almost thought it was a dream. Skye tossed May's panties aside. It was time to get started.

At that moment Skye woke up. She looked around and saw she was in her own bed. She noticed that the sheets were wet. _Damn it, _Skye thought. _It was just getting to the good part._


End file.
